


Live from New York

by tittianamaslany (dancercofd)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry I'm not a sketch writer so this is not actually funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancercofd/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: Erin and Holtz get SNL tickets, but a noteable skit upsets Erin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for months, but I figured KWiig on SNL tonight was a good enough reason to actually write it. I am so not a comedy writer, so sorry about that...ENJOY!!

"Eriiiiin! Come in here I have amazing news!"

Erin groaned from the bedroom, flopping out of bed and entering the living room. Holtz was situated on the couch, a box of Frosted Flakes in her lap and her computer precariously balanced on her knee.

"Holtz, it's not even 7 am. Why am I out of bed?" Erin moaned at her. She crawled onto the couch, moving the box of cereal and curling up next to Holtz with her head in the blonde's lap. Holtz grinned down at her, her arm comfortably resting on the redhead's arm. Her skin was warm, fresh out of bed, and so soft Holtz wanted to run her hands all over her body. She focused instead.

"Sorry, EG but I have great news! We got SNL tickets!" Holtz half yelled, putting the computer on the coffee table so that Erin could see the email. She leaned forward slightly, trying to clear her tired eyes. They went wide as she skimmed the email.

"Holtz, we didn't get tickets. Lorne Michaels gave us reserved seats to thank us for getting the ghost out of NBC last week. That's huge!"

The blonde nodded excitedly, a goofy smile crossing her face.

"Abby and Patty are gone this weekend, so it's just us, hot stuff. You up for date night?" she asked, leaning down to kiss Erin's cheek.

Erin nodded and adjusted herself to sit up slightly, capturing Holtz's lips before she could sit back again. Erin crawled into her lap, kissing her deeply and straddling herself across the blonde's lap. She pulled away slowly after a few more moments, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

"I love date night," she breathed, smiling softly. Holtz's pupils were large and gleaming with excitement.

"I love you," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on her partner's forehead. They stayed there for a few moments, breathing each other in.

Erin sat back slowly, still staying spread across her partner's legs.

"So, what time is the show?" she asked.

"Looks like we have to be there by 10 to be safe."

Erin nodded, climbed off of Holtz and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

***

Holtz jiggled her leg excitedly in her seat. She grinned at Erin, looking constantly between her partner and the famous stage in front of her.

"Holtz, you're going to bounce out of your seat. Calm down," Erin said, placing a protective hand on her leg.

"EG, do you know how exciting this is?! I've been wanting to see this show live since I was like, 5! My mom and I watched every Saturday night - it was our thing! And now, we've been invited by the most famous man in comedy history to see it live! And Goddess Tina Fey is hosting and Heart is the musical guest! This is my fucking dream come true," Holtz half yelled, getting a sharp look from a few other guests. She pulled Erin by the lapel of her cardigan for a long kiss. When she pulled away, Erin was slightly breathless and grinning back at her.

A hush fell over the audience as the show began. Holtz leaned forward in her seat clasping Erin's hand for dear life as Tina Fey danced and sang through her opening monologue.

Holtz squeezed Erin's hand so tightly she could feel her pulse in each of her fingers. The blonde was so beautifully excited and Erin let it slip through her brain that she could look at that face for the rest of her life. She reddened slightly, the sound of her heartbeat tuning out the show in front of her before she snapped back to enjoy the probably once-in-a-lifetime experience. The lights turned on and the actors ran around the various sets surrounding them prepping for the upcoming skits. Erin noted off to the left that four women in jumpsuits were on the stage. She softly elbowed Holtz and nodded her head in the direction of the set. Holtz turned to look before turning back to Erin with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, EG, we're fucking famous!!"

Erin, mortified and terrified, looked at her lap.

"Hey, hey," Holtz said, her tone softer now. She reached her hand to Erin's cheek and meets her worried eyes. "What's going on?"

Erin shook her head softly and looked down again.

"Holtz, it's a comedic show. They're going to make fun of us," she stated bluntly.

"Erin, they love us. They're known for this! They always make fun of good people. It's a good thing! Come on, be excited."

Erin nodded softly and offered a half smile that didn't quite convince Holtz. Her girlfriend squeezed her hand softly and pressed her lips to her wrist, knowing that the sensitive placement was known for calming Erin down. The redhead sucked in a deep breath as the lights fell and all eyes turned to the jumpsuited women.

"Aim that way!" Tina Fey yelled, presumably as Abby.

The four women - who all looked very convincing, Erin might add - fake shot toward a creature in the corner of the space. He yelled loudly and fell over, crawling off screen.

"Holtzmann, bomb 'em!" the woman who looked like Erin yelled.

"It's a grenade, not a bomb," Erin said quietly, the tension in her jaw growing. Holtz rubbed her hand again, a soft smile breaking across her face.

The Holtzmann character threw a fake ghost grenade at another character, obliterating him as well.

"Gilbert, duck!" someone yelled at the stage character, causing real-life Erin to instinctively flinch down, momentarily forgetting the situation. Holtzmann cackled quietly at her as Erin sunk down lower in her seat.

The Holtzmann character pulled a whip out of her pants and whipped it in the direction of another fake ghost that went down quickly.

"Really? Ghost ride the whip? Unoriginal!" The ghost yelled before "dying."

"For what it's worth, a ghost whip isn't a terrible idea," Holtz mumbled, peering at Erin again.

The team on stage cleaned up the last of the ghosts and headed over to what looked like a news area. A fake reporter corralled them for an interview.

"So, Ghostbusters, what did we see here today?" the reporter asked.

"We kicked some major ass!" the blonde one yelled, high-fiving the Abby and Patty characters before pulling the Erin character toward her and dipping her into a deep kiss.

"Well, I guess that's one way to celebrate," The reporter chuckled before the skit closed.

The lights rose as the show cut to commercial and Erin's face was a deep shade of red. Holtz looked at her finding her face a mixture of scary and hilarious.

"Erin, it was a joke, come on," she said softly. "It was in good taste."

Erin nodded, tight-lipped, talking herself down. Secretly, she thought the skit was hilarious. But after 40 years of people making fun of her, she couldn't quite shake it.

She sat nearly silent the rest of the show, watching Holtz get so excited and laugh her ugliest laugh, the one that usually made Erin's heart beat a little faster. They left hand-in-hand, Holtz swinging their arms between them.

She pulled Erin toward the infamous skating rink in the middle of the center, leaning her casually against the granite of the lookout area and kissing her softly.

"Talk to me," Holtz whispered, watching tears start to well up in Erin's eyes.

"It's so stupid. I just…I spent so long trying to not let this stuff bother me. It took me years to get enough confidence in my work to even submit to be published, let alone to apply for tenure or teach in a lecture hall. I spent so many years not even wanting to leave my fucking house! And I know it's a joke and I know it's funny and, admittedly, I thought it was accurate and really funny. But it's hard for me because I know people still see us as a joke."

Holtz pulled Erin in for a tight hug letting the redhead bury her face in her shoulder. Holtz ran her fingers through the other woman's hair and feeling her tremble against her chest.

"Hey, I get it," she whispered. Erin pulled back and looked at her with concern layering across her face. "It's not stupid, EG. Look, I get it. You know people gave me a lot of shit as a kid. I had to learn to laugh about it because I would have drowned otherwise."

Erin looked at her with watery eyes and nodded.

"At least they got us right," she mumbled softly.

"EG, you fighting ghosts makes me want to do so much more than kiss you," Holtz said with a wink. Erin giggled and pulled Holtz in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Holtz gave her hands a soft squeeze of welcome.

"So, you wanna show me what busting makes you want to do?"

"You know it, hot stuff."


End file.
